Maeva Kabo
Maeva Kabo is the daughter of Pivi and his first wife from Pivi and Kabo, a New Caledonian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Brown Fairy Book. She is the half-sister of Vaiiti Pivi and the successor of Kabo. Info Name: Maeva Kabo Age: 14 Parent's Story: Pivi and Kabo Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Dayaana Iy Secret Heart's Desire: To survive my story and make peace with the next Pivi. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a bird. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a boyfriend, though I'd like one! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a terrible singing voice. Favorite Subject: Witchness Management. It helps me feel better about sinister magic. Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. Not being able to sing well makes this class really hard. Best Friend Forever After: Bryan Lepou, Wilfrid Lupin, and my half-brother Vaiiti. Character Appearance Maeva is short, with brown skin, curly brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a yellow and green dress. Around her neck is a necklace with black feathers attached to it. Personality Maeva is quiet and often deep in thought. She tends to spend a lot of her time reading. She has the ability to turn into a black fowl, but she doesn't like to use that power. Maeva is also fond of brightly-colored potato chips, especially blue potato chips, which she calls purple potato chips since they're actually purple, not blue. Biography Hello! My name is Maeva Kabo. I'm the successor of Kabo. He was an ugly bird who wanted to achieve the success of his rival Pivi, seeing that Pivi managed to get two beautiful wives. He met the same woman Pivi did, but he didn't help her out and disobeyed her orders, thus getting two ugly wives instead. He tried to get rid of Pivi and had him dive down. Pivi was swallowed up by a giant seashell, but he somehow managed to free himself, and had Kabo cut to pieces. Pivi happens to be my father. He has a kid by each wife. I'm three minutes older than my brother Vaiiti. We live in a comfortable bungalow in northern New Caledonia. Me and Vaiiti get along pretty well. However, we're set to be the next Pivi and Kabo, and unfortunately, I'm set to be the next Kabo. Me and Vaiiti go to Ever After High. We've made friends with two other students from our country. Unlike my family, their families aren't native to New Caledonia, but we all get along well. I am able to turn into a black fowl like Kabo. I don't like turning into it, since Vaiiti gets more attention as a bird. Plus I can't fly. But it's not too bad, since I can run pretty fast. I can run fast as a human too - I'm on the girls' track team. I'm much quieter than Vaiiti, and I spend much of my time reading in the lifairy. I like looking up info about birds, nature, and exotic locations. Julie Marmoisan and Eleuthere Candor often keep me company. I like to eat potato chips too, especially the purple kind. People call them blue potato chips, but they're purple. Unfortunately, I can't eat them in the lifairy. I dislike my destiny, since it will involve me getting the short end of the stick. Even worse, I'll end up dead because of it. I'd rather live. I also want to get along well with Vaiiti and make sure both of us end up happy. Trivia *Maeva has a pet zebra dove named Tama. *Maeva's real last name is Pivi, like her brother, but she has taken to using Kabo since she is the next Kabo. She claims she likes the sound of Kabo better than that of Pivi. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Amanda C. Miller. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:Pivi and Kabo Category:Shapeshifters Category:Birds Category:NibiruMul's OCs II